


Try! Iwatobi Rugby Club

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: Rugby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short stories about Free! as a rugby au. Eventual Reigisa, MakoHaru, and maybe others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try! Iwatobi Rugby Club

**Author's Note:**

> There are more chapters coming. This one was written specifically for Reigisa Week, day 4 "Other Sports."

The Saturday morning after joining the rugby team Rei was surprised to find Nagisa at his door. Admittedly it was exactly early, but he had sort of expected Nagisa to be the type who slept past noon when given the chance. He somehow found himself being dragged along to the park without any explanation.

“Nagisa-kun, what are we doing here?” Rather than answer, Nagisa just stared up at Rei, who nervously met his gaze. “Um, Nagisa?”

“How well can you see without these?” Nagisa asked, reaching to remove Rei’s glasses. Rei’s had reflexively moved to keep them in place. “They’re going to get in the way if you leave them on.”

“In the way of what? You still haven’t told me why we’re here!”

“You need to learn how to tackle,” Nagisa replied, as if Rei should’ve known. “You can keep them on, if you want, but they might get scratched or broken.”

Rei considered protesting, seeing as he had never agreed to this impromptu practice in the first place, but seeing the cheerful look on the blond’s face, he couldn’t bring himself to refuse. _At least he chose an empty section of the park_ , he thought as he removed his glasses and carefully set them on top of the bag Nagisa had brought with him. He looked back at Nagisa. Without his glasses on, the other boy was a little blurry, but not too bad; truth be told, his eyesight wasn’t as bad as he sometimes made it out to be. “Okay, now what?”

“Now you tackle me.” _Was that his whole lesson?_ “Oh, wait!” Nagisa ran over to Rei. With one hand he picked up Rei’s glasses, and with the other he unzipped his bad and brought out his rugby ball, before placing Rei’s glasses back on top of the bag. Then he jogged to where he had been standing before, and Rei followed him. “Okay, I’m going to run toward you with the ball. You want to hit my hips with your shoulder. Nice and slow. Let’s go!”

Without waiting for Rei to say anything, Nagisa started running towards him. Panicking slightly, Rei ran at Nagisa. They hit and fell to the ground.

“Nagisa-kun, are you alright?!”

The smaller boy starting laughing. “Not bad Rei-chan, but a bit too high,” he said, rubbing his chest. They looked at each other for a moment before Nagisa added, “You can get off me now.”

“Sorry!” Rei quickly rolled to his side and stood up.

Nagisa brushed off some grass as he stood up. “Let’s do this slower. And remember: aim low, down here,” he said, tapping his hips.

“R-right,” Rei nodded. He reached up to straighten his glasses, before remembering he wasn’t wearing them, and quickly ran his hand through his hair instead. _Just wrap your arms around your new friend’s hips. Right. Nothing to be nervous about. You got this_.

He continued to tackle Nagisa a dozen times or so, Nagisa often reminding him to aim lower (“You’re too short!” “Then get on your knees if you have to!”) before Nagisa declared that they had done that enough. He passed the ball to Rei. “My turn, Rei-chan!”

“What?!”

“I’m going to tackle you.”

“But…”

“It’ll be fine. Just remember what we taught you about falling.” Right, knees-hips-shoulder, no hands. “Now, come at me.” Nagisa bent his knees, one foot in front of the other, ready for Rei.

Rei took a deep breath and ran toward Nagisa. Nagisa ran forward, ducked down, and grabbed him around the knees, toppling him over. Rei gripped the ball in both hands to remind himself not to land on his hands as he fell over. He lay on his side, slightly stunned. Nagisa was already on his feet, offering him a hand up. “That was a great fall, Rei-chan!”

“How did you do that?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just—I mean—never mind.” Rei looked away. He ran his hand through his hair again, wishing he were wearing his glasses.

Nagisa cocked his head to the side to give Rei a confused look, then laughed. “You mean how did I knock you down? Look at these guns!” He held up one arm, flexing his bicep before laughing again. “I told you, it’s all about getting low. And momentum or whatever. You know, that science-y stuff.”

Of course. Momentum. Torque. Rei got it now… Unfortunately, he did know any equations that would stop him from falling when Nagisa tackled him again. And again. After six more tackles Rei just rolled over onto his back, hands at his sides. “I think I got it now.”

Nagisa crawled over to lie next to him. “Good. My shoulder is starting to hurt.” They watched the clouds for several minutes. “Ready to play Samezuka next week?”

Rei sat up. “We have a game already?!”

Nagisa giggled and stood up. “Don’t worry, Rei-chan. It’s just a friendly match.” He went to grab his bag. He picked up Rei’s glasses, carefully placed them on his face, and looked at him for a moement before grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. “Come on, Rei-chan, let’s get some lunch!” He entwined his fingers with Rei’s and marched into town, Rei adjusting his glasses all the way.


End file.
